1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a P-type silicon macromolecule that is doped. The macromolecule can form a base layer in a transistor having an emitter layer and a collector layer.
The process for forming the invention includes the following steps: a) evaporation of a silicon crystal in a closed environment for producing a monatomic silicon vapor; b) generation of a rotating magnetic field enclosing the monatomic silicon vapor; c) injection of at least one doping material into the monatomic silicon vapor for producing a monomolecular silicon-doping material vapor; and d) cooling of the monomolecular silicon-doping material vapor to a temperature below the crystallization temperature. The invention also includes a device for manufacturing the transistor comprising: a heatable vacuum mist chamber for receiving silicon crystal; at least one doping material inlet located on the vacuum mist chamber; and a magnet enclosing the mist chamber wherein the magnet produces a rotating magnetic field.
2. The Prior Art
Such semiconductor devices are described in German patent applications DE 197 22 398.2, DE 197 34 267.1, DE 197 39 491.4 and DE 197 43 755.9.
Different electrical properties can be obtained in layers of the transistor through the creation of a deficit or excess of electrons during manufacture. The drawback of such a conventional bipolar transistor is that it can be acted upon by only one single control current at one time. For more complex circuits this means that a correspondingly large number of transistors is required.
The barrier layer of the transistor normally contains silicon or doped silicon as it is found in nature; i.e. in the pitchblende configuration. Unfortunately this pitchblende configuration can only handle one control current which, can trigger only one single function of the diode or transistor. Due to a direct galvanic connection with the environment, the barrier layer is dependent upon the application of a bias voltage to overcome the threshold voltage of 0.7 volts. This threshold voltage is set by the properties of the material. In addition, this transistor is connected with dissipation, which has to be drained off. Another drawback is that due to the direct galvanic connection of the barrier layer with the adjacent semiconductor layers, only currents with identical charge carrier substance can be transported.